


The Proposal

by MuxutxuBat



Category: 2PM
Genre: M/M, WooKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxutxuBat/pseuds/MuxutxuBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minjun just wants everything to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written about 4 months ago, for my fellow WooKay shippers, Michelle and Mow. Though we are few, we are always relevant<3

“Hyungiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!” Wooyoung yelled out, jumping into the embrace of his favorite hyung in the history of well, ever.

“Aigoooo Wooyoung-ah, it’s only been a few days, take it easy!” Minjun said, mock checking his ribs to make sure they weren’t crushed by his dongsaeng.

“Sorry hyung, you know how I am after long flights, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Wooyoung poked Minjun in the ribs, evoking a full body convulsion and yelp.

“YAH! JANG WOOYOUNG, quit it!” He swatted Wooyoung’s strong fingers away and took his suitcase heading for the exit of LAX, toward their car that was waiting.

“Hyung, you so would rent a white Range Rover with red seats while you’re here!”

“Who said anything about renting? This precious baby is aaaaall mine.”

“WHAT?!” Wooyoung looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel, before Minjun pushed him into the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt for him. Whether or not he lingered a little bit longer than normal to smell that smell that was so familiar, well, no one’s admitting anything.

“Are you really tired? Or do you want to do something really fun with your hyung for a few hours?” 

“I slept a little on the plane, sneaking vodka on board was so easy, how come you never told me that trick before?”

“Probably because we usually have places to be right after our flights? Plus, I don’t mind holding your hand through the turbulence.”

“Awwwww, hyung you really do care!”

“…more than you know,” Minjun thought to himself.

Their surf lessons were over, and both men were beyond exhausted, but Wooyoung noticed that Minjun was acting pretty strange. He kept fidgeting and when they were washing off under one of the outdoor shower heads, he acted like Wooyoung had never reached over to help him scrub in between his shoulder blades before. Had he done something wrong? Did he not pay enough attention to his struggling hyung who barely stood on the board for three seconds at a time? After all, this trip was Minjun’s idea, Wooyoung started to feel a little uneasy, but when he questioned, Minjun snapped out it.

“Wrong? No nothing’s wrong, you just got here, how could something be wrong already?”

“I don’t know, you seem upset, I was just wondering, cheer up hyungie!” Wooyoung grabbed Minjun’s hand before saying,

“Race you to the car!”

“Hey, hey, punk! My knee! I can’t run!”

“I just saw you surf, don’t give me excuses!” Wooyoung called behind him.

“This kid, seriously!” Minjun cursed but soon was running after Wooyoung who had already made it to the car and caught his breath by the time he arrived.

“Since I win, can I have a wish?” Wooyoung looked triumphant yet innocent. He added a few eyelash bats for good measure.

“I paid for your flight here, and the surf lessons where you flirted with the girl instructor more than played with me, what more could you want?!”

“So you WERE upset. I knew it! Hyuuuuuung just one teeny tiny wish?” He started the usual aegyo routine that never failed him.

“That’s not going to work right now, Youngie, we’re running late!”

Wooyoung was caught by surprise, he didn’t know they had plans tonight.

“Where are we going? That’s perfect, my wish is to drive, you look stressed out anyway. Pleeeeeease let me drive us to the hotel?”

“You?! You’re a menace on the road, you’re not getting near the driver’s seat of my new baby!”

“Oh come on, just this once I promise!” Wooyoung leaned into his hyung’s shoulder and air bit his neck to which the older man pushed him away.

“Nope, nuh uh, not my baby” He said firmly, using the automatic start and unlocking the doors.

“Ugh, life was more fun when your only babies were me and Audrey.” Wooyoung grumbled while getting into the passenger side door.

“But you’re the cutest baby when you’re acting jealous.” Minjun threw Wooyoung love guns which earned him a scoff from the younger man as they were headed to the freeway.

After proper showers, the friends got dressed. Wooyoung was last to both of their surprise, and as he walked out of the bathroom and into the large bedroom, his appearance left Minjun speechless for the first time in probably his entire life.

“Hyung, stop staring at me like that, you’re giving me goosebumps!” Wooyoung pushed the older boy and he fell backwards onto the bed.

Wooyoung held out an apologetic hand to Minjun, who at first swatted it away before thinking he had to take advantage of the situation. So he grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist and pulled him down next to him before turning over to straddle the younger boy.

“Yah, how dare you do this to your hyung, do you want to die?” Minjun poked his index finger in between Wooyoung’s eyes.

Wooyoung felt faint, he was holding his breath, but it wasn’t because Minjun weighed a lot.

“Hyu—hyu-u-ung” Wooyoung’s voice was shaking as Minjun shifted his body weight a little before finally shifting to stand up.

“Did I scare you? I’m sorry Wooyoungie, I was just playing!” Minjun was sincerely apologetic and helped Wooyoung sit up before going to the bathroom to wash his hands with the coldest water the tap would provide.

Once back in the car, the atmosphere was a little awkward, Wooyoung was paler than normal, which felt impossible. He was especially nervous because Minjun still refused to tell him where they were going, but he made him pack some things in a bag.

“Hyung, this doesn’t make sense, why are we paying for a hotel but you’re making me pack a bag? What are you up to?” Wooyoung really thought that if he complained enough Minjun would get frustrated and crack, but he was a little on edge and didn’t seem like he paid enough attention to be bothered by the repeated appeals for an answer. 

While they were driving down Highway 101, Wooyoung thought his last attempt should be the strongest. So, as Minjun was gripping the steering wheel to the point where his perfectly tanned hands had white knuckles, he turned on the super-aegyo.

“Hyungiiiie, tell me where we are going ju-se-YO!” Hyung could never say no to this voice, he was going to spill for sure.

But he didn’t spill anything, he just, patted the side of Wooyoung’s face, still focused on the road…

“We’re going to be there soon, Youngie, just be patient and trust hyung, please?”

With a huff, Wooyoung finally decided to focus on other things.

“Of course I trust you hyungie, please don’t misunderstand.”

He wanted to make it up to Minjun so he reached in his bag and grabbed a pack of grapes. After peeling the skin off of one he said, “Ahhhh” and when the older man opened his mouth, he fed it to him.

“Mmmm, grapes here aren’t as good as they are back home, but I don’t think I’ve ever met a grape I didn’t like.” Minjun said, relaxing.

“And I don’t think I’ve met a Kim Minjun I didn’t like.” Wooyoung said in a playful tone.

“Has anyone, though? What’s not to like about me?”

“You’re just too loveable hyung, that’s why I feel obligated to share you with the world. It wouldn’t be fair to keep you all to myself”

“But you could if you wanted to,” Minjun said under his breath, in barely a whisper

“Sorry hyung? I didn’t hear what you said.”

“Don’t worry I was just thinking to myself” Minjun said in a reassuring tone.

After a decent drive, they arrived to their destination, a row of beachside properties in the affluent area of Malibu.

“Hyung, what are we doing here?” Wooyoung asked, not really expecting an answer.

Without a word Minjun motioned for Wooyoung to stay seated, as he got out of the car and gathered their belongings before opening the passenger side door for his dongsaeng.

“You’ll see,” he said in as neutral of a tone as he could manage in that moment.

Minjun unlocked a gate that revealed narrow stairs to the entrance of the house and they walked up single file. Wooyoung with both hands on his hyung’s shoulders.

Once they got to the large red door, Minjun unlocked the it and motioned for Wooyoung to walk in. It was an open concept layout and the large living space was filled with minimalistic furniture, in black, white, pink and red. Just Minjun’s style.

“Whoa hyung, this place is so cool, where did you find a rental like this?” Wooyoung was running his hand along the back of the leather couch, towards the curtained doors of what he assumed was the back deck area. Minjun intercepted him and without answering, led him to tour the rest of the place.

“There are two bedrooms, this one,” which had a fuzzy pink comforter and a black acrylic chandelier with crystals hanging from it, over the bed.

“Aaaand this one.” They then entered a room decorated in black and white with royal blue accents.

“Are we staying here tonight? Did you rent this out?” Wooyoung was at this point, asking Minjun’s back as he was walking back towards the common area of the house.

Minjun got close to the curtained doors and suddenly turned to Wooyoung, who was following close behind. After chuckling at the younger boy’s startled expression, he asked him to close his eyes.

Without protesting, Wooyoung closed his eyes and let the older boy lead him through what sounded like a sliding glass door. Once that door was open, Wooyoung was hit with the smell of the sea and a cool breeze.

“Youngie, don’t open your eyes yet, please? Hyung has to do something really quick, I’m going to let go of your hand now.”

“Ok, hyung.”

Minjun ran over to a projector that his friends had set up earlier for him, he was going to have to buy them the most expensive Korean beef dinner when they came to visit next. He checked the table that he had been set exactly to his specifications and tried to compose himself by taking a sip of water before walking back over to his favorite person in the whole world.

“Ok, you can open your eyes now.” Minjun said, rubbing his dongsaeng’s arm.

Wooyoung slowly opened one eye and upon realizing that there was a lot to take in, he opened the other. He was overwhelmed and more than a little confused.

“Hyung, what is this?” He said as he scanned the large deck area overlooking the beach and the dark grey Pacific Ocean.

There was a small pool, filled with little rubber chicks and a small yellow raft type boat, that had a paddle in it, a table that had what appeared to be a burnt chicken with a container of fried next to it, which made Wooyoung giggle. He also noticed huge bowls of candy and what seemed to be an ice cream cart, nearby. Wooyoung’s favorites. 

“Hyunggie, why did you put a burnt chicken on that table?”

Minjun looked down and kicked the wooden deck before answering.

“Well, you see, I wanted to cook for you, but I was afraid I was running late to pick you up so I wasn’t paying attention and I…well obviously, I burnt it.” He was more than a little embarrassed.

“Hyuuuuung, don’t look like that! You’re the first person who has ever tried to make me a whole chicken, it’s the thought that counts!” Wooyoung was still trying to compose himself, did…all of this mean what he thought it meant? What did he think, anyway? 

“So what are we doing here? What is this place? Are you finally going to answer me?”

Minjun let out a sigh and licked his lips before nodding as if he would proceed immediately.

“But first, let’s go over by the pool, here, let me help you.” The older man led the younger to the pool and helped him into the little boat before getting in himself.

“Hyung you’re going to tip it over, what are we even doing in this tiny thing!”

Minjun didn’t answer, instead he grabbed a tiny remote control from his pocket, powering up the projector and letting it load.

“Are these…baby chicks?” Wooyoung carefully reached out and grabbed a floating rubber chick from the pool.

“Aren’t they awesome? I had them specially made by a rubber duck factory in Mexico.”

“Hyung, do you speak Spanish?”

“Un poquito” Minjun said making a small pinching gesture with his hand before focusing on the projector screen.

“You are a man of many mysteries, Kim Minjun.”

“You can call me Minjun Bond, if you like”

“Oh my god, more like Minjun Powers.”

“Excuse me?! How dare you! I’m much too handsome for that. Now Wooyoung, please watch this sincerely” Minjun’s voice had gotten quiet and serious all of a sudden, so Woo focused on the projector screen immediately and without protest.

The video on the screen surprised Wooyoung, was that…them? Together? Through all of the phases of their career? Wooyoung was so moved, it took a moment to realize that Minjun had put his hand on the younger man’s knee. He blinked back tears, but it was useless. As the video ended, he saw that his hyung was trying to compose himself as well.

Wooyoung still couldn’t say anything a good minute after the video had ended, but he noticed, Minjun moving to get out of the little boat, trying not to disturb the balance too much. Once on solid ground he reached out for Wooyoung’s hand and Wooyoung was met with an interesting sensation.

He stepped onto the deck and turned his hand over to see what Minjun had placed in it, it was a key with a little red and blue ribbon tied to it.

“Uhhhmmm… w—what, is this?”

Minjun smiled softly at his dongsaeng and deliberately swallowed before speaking. He’d given up on trying to control his heart rate, so he just went for it.

“Well, you kept asking me what this place is, why we were here, and so on…It’s my house, I bought it for when I come to L.A, you know it’s been a dream of mine for a long time to have a home here in Malibu…”

Wooyoung suddenly felt like the floor was moving? Was that an earthquake? What was going on? All of the blood in his body was whooshing in his ears as he reacted to the news.

“What? This is yours? But, it- it’s just for when you work in L.A, right? Hyung, you’re not trying to tell me you’re leaving me, I mean…us, the group… Korea” Wooyoung couldn’t shake this frantic feeling, why would Minjun play that video and set up all of these surprises if he was just going to tell him he was leaving? He felt the bile rising in his throat before Minjun’s voice shook him out of it.

“Youngie, calm down.” The older boy rubbed his hand over one side of Wooyoung’s chest, the side where his heart was, trying to console him, this wasn’t going at all how he planned.

“Let me finish, please? Don’t worry so much…You know I’ve always wanted to have a home here, on top of the one I have in Korea.” Wooyoung’s shoulders still wouldn’t relax.

“Yah! Breathe! Did you forget about that key in your hand, already?”

Wooyoung looked down, he was still too worked up to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

“Okay, I’m just going to say what I have to say now, while you try and compose yourself.” Minjun went on, “Jang Wooyoung, as you saw on that video, everyone knows we are very close, you’re my favorite, the whole world can feel that, even the other members.” 

“You’re my favorite too, hyung.” Wooyoung said suddenly anticipating what was coming next, could it be?

“I always liked to think so, thank you for the reassurance.” Minjun grabbed both of Wooyoung’s hands.

“This is my new house now, but I don’t want to stay here alone. I want to make this place a real home, I want to spend it with the person that I really love, the person that I’ve always loved the most, will you share this home with me Wooyoung-ah?” Minjun was practically pleading with his eyes.

Wooyoung squeezed Minjun’s hands but he was shaking just as much, if not more than Minjun, and he was on the verge of ugly crying. This was the proposal he never let himself dream about.

“Hyung.” Wooyoung said under his breath,

“Hyungie-

My hyung-

Our home-

Our life together.” He kept whispering the whole time, trying to fight the lump in his throat.

Wooyoung grabbed the front of Minjun’s shirt and pulled him until his face was buried in the older boy’s strong chest. He was beyond holding back the tears, he was sobbing into Minjun’s shirt, holding onto him for dear life. The older boy was surprised and a little worried. All he could do was rub the back of Wooyoung’s head and whisper “shh, shh” reassuringly to his love.

“Hyung? Can I ask you something?” Wooyoung didn’t know why he felt so vulnerable all of a sudden,

“Yes, Youngie, you can always ask me anything, I’m sorry for being so secretive today, but I was really nervous.”

“Hyung? Do you really love me? More than as just a dongsaeng?” He looked up at Minjun and he was the one with pleading eyes this time.

Before he knew what was happening, Minjun put his hands lighting on either side of Wooyoung’s face and with the pads of his thumbs wiped the younger boy’s tears away before kissing him ever so softly on the lips, and then, pressing his lips to Wooyoung’s forehead, he said,

“Yes, I love you as more than just a dongsaeng, always have, always will.”

Wooyoung was so happy he thought he could burst, he wrapped his arms tightly around his hyung’s midsection squeeing.

“NADO! SARRANGHAE HYUNGGIIIIEEE!!!” Wooyoung screamed at the sky, so that the whole universe could hear. The relief of releasing his true feelings, washed over him and he felt as free as he had since before his trainee days. He was giggling like a fool and doing a little happy dance still pressed against Minjun,

“This. Is .Awesome,” He thought to himself.

Wooyoung placed all of the empowerment flowing though his veins into his second real kiss with his hyung, before stopping abruptly to say…

“Wait, did I see fried chicken earlier?” He patiently waited for his hyung to respond.

Minjun let out the breath he had been holding in after that amazing kiss, he must have been love drunk he thought because it took him a moment to come to his senses. He wished he could save this feeling forever and come back to it anytime he wanted, but that would definitely turn him into a bumbling fool.

Once he had returned to a mostly normal state, he felt Wooyoung dragging him over to the table, who grabbed a piece of chicken before they even sat down.

“I will enjoy this chicken and I will enjoy every moment of my life with Minjun Hyung, forever and ever amen!” The younger boy said loud and proud, smiling from ear to ear.

Minjun, blushed, before almost falling out of his chair at the next thing the younger boy said.

“Hyung, can we sleep in the blue room tonight?”

“We?” Minjun asked, surprised, he had thought about sleeping with Wooyoung in his arms lots of times. They had before of course, but it was different then, they were just supposed to be team members then, now…it’s just…differnt.

“I guess you really are planning on enjoying our life together.” Minjun raised his eyebrows at Wooyoung.

“HYUNG! I’m not an easy man! If you keep that up, you can sleep in your own room!” Wooyoung said the words, but there wasn’t any heat in them and he stuck his tongue out before Minjun caught it between his thumb and index finger and they both burst out in laughter.

That’s how they spent their first night officially together as more than hyung and dongsaeng. They ate chicken and candy, then ice cream and later popcorn. They spent the whole time laughing carelessly between soft kisses and warm embraces.

The two men fell asleep in the blue room as per Wooyoung’s request just when the first rays of the sun were trying to peak over the ocean. They slept as peacefully as they ever had. Wooyoung wrapped around Minjun’s midsection, both smiling and contentedly sighing into the late morning.


End file.
